A Game of Chance
by ophidiae
Summary: The fifth Quarter Quell of the annual hunger games approaches, and it is rumoured to be the most exciting yet. Follow Valentyna, Troy, Mia and Damon as they compete in the 125th Hunger games - for survival and for glory. (HG fanfic post rebellion) *Updated every Wednesday*
1. A Game of Chance

**The fifth Quarter Quell:**

 _In honour of the Fifth Quarter Quell, the amount of tributes representing each district will be randomly reaped from a huge bowl in the capitol, making a total of 24 tributes. In addition to this, any younger brother or sister of the tribute between the age of 8 and 18 may volunteer in the tribute's place. No other volunteers will be allowed._

 _This is the year to win, in the deadliest games yet._

 _Welcome to the 125th Annual Hunger Games._

 _May the odds be ever in your favour._

 __

 ___

 __

Published1st January 2016  
Cover credit to clarkethevirus on 


	2. Prologue

**Rebellion / Prologue**  
 **  
**

President Keynt watched her television anxiously, unconciously biting down on her fingernails. She was searching for reassurance that District 13 was still in charge of Panem, and that she was still the current leader. In the past few weeks, two of the most influential districts had revolted, causing untold panic and thoughts of Rebellion. Shuddering, she banished all thought of war from her mind.

At that current moment, the commanders of districts 1 and 2 - Julie Resaht and Sarah Ohyratern - discussed the plan they had laid out to get the Capitol back in power. They checked the list they had made so they would know ... The underground fire bombs were ready. The spies were in place. It was finally the day that Panem would come to regret. The Second Civil War... between District 13 and the other Districts. Julie picked up the mobile next to her and sent out one simple word.

'Action'

She put down her mobile. Both women nodded grimly to each other. They had work to do; and not much time to do it in.

A spy was standing guard outside the prison cells in District 13 when his phone sounded a 'new message' chime. Looking at his mobile, he saw the one word that he had been waiting for. He nodded the other guards. Every single spy in District 13 knew what they had to do. The guard let out the prisoners, one of whom was supposed to hack the District Broadcast, which was currently live to the whole of the country.

The guard, with cameras trained on him, said 'District 13, evacuate. District 13, evacuate.' He waited a minute then, he said the word 'Action'. All across the District, screams and chaos could be heard.

The spies had set off underground firebombs, collapsing District 13, turning it to ash and rubble. None remained, the residents were now fugitives. They stared blankly as their President was dragged out and shot. The only ones who could save them now was the Capitol.

Sarah Ohyratern proudly stood in front of the citizens of District 13. She declared 'I am the new President of Panem, President Ohyratern. I answer to the Capitol, as will all of you. I propose no more Wars, and a resumption of the Hunger Games. Welcome to the new age. I hope you survive; May the odds be _ever_ in your favour.'


	3. Part One - Chapter One

**_Book layout:_**

 ** _Part One – Before the Reaping_** _(two points of view)_

 ** _Part Two – Preparing for the Games_** _(one point of view)_

 ** _Part Three – The Arena_** _(four points of view)_

 _Hope you enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated :)_

\- _Hollie_

 ** _Recap_**

 _The guard, with cameras trained on him, said 'District 13, evacuate. District 13, evacuate.' He waited a minute then, he said the word 'Action'. Across the District, screams and chaos could be heard._

 _The spies had set off underground firebombs, collapsing District 13, turning it to ash and rubble. None remained, the residents were now fugitives. They stared blankly as their President was dragged out and shot. The only ones who could save them now were_ _the Capitol._

 _Sarah Ohyratern proudly stood in front of the citizens of District 13. She declared 'I am the new President of Panem, President Ohyratern. I answer to the Capitol, as will all of you. I propose no more Wars, and a resumption of the Hunger Games. Welcome to the new age. I hope you survive; May the odds be EVER in your favour.'_

 ** _Part One – Chapter One – Joe Telle and Damon Brooks – The Reaping_**

 ** _Joe Telle (District 1 escort)_**

I step out of the train into District 1, and look disgustedly at the rain bucketing down. Just the sort of thing I need to ruin my first time as an escort for district 1.

District 1.

I smile happily at myself in the mirror. I never saw myself becoming an escort when I was younger, let alone one for a career district. But now, I wouldn't have it any other way. My father passed this onto me, and I know I have gotten the best district. One of the few districts that actually have enough honour to volunteer for the Hunger Games. And this year will be a Quarter Quell. I shiver in delight. I will be guaranteed volunteers, and they will probably be the strongest. Plus, as for the Quell... I'm hoping for something like triple the amount of usual tributes. That would - I'm sure the Capitol agrees with me - be amazing. I get out my umbrella and proceed to walk.

When I reach the Justice Building, I panic slightly. There is no-one there!

Suddenly, the mayor comes out. She comes over to me, confused. 'We were expecting a woman' she said, looking at me. 'But we were obviously mistaken. We are inside the justice building because of the rain- come with me and i'll show you.' She turns on her heel and walks away. I follow, wondering why they were expecting a woman.

As I step inside I awe at the decorative paintings. Seeing the usual gathering of the children age twelve to eighteen, twelves at the front, eighteens at the back, I gain some of my confidence back. I walk onto the makeshift stage at the front, where the mayor starts her speech, rambling on about the rebellions and the Hunger Games. I zone out slightly, only waking up when she announces 'Your escort, Joe Telle!' Getting up, I move to the middle of the stage, and begin speaking the words that are drilled into me.

'Hello District 1! Welcome to the 125th Hunger Games. As you know, this is not a normal Games. This is the fifth ever Quarter Quell! How exciting!' I break to let the citizens of 1 cheer. 'The time has come to see what this years Quarter Quell is. We shall pass over to the President now on live tv.'

Right on cue it switches on. The president comes onto the stage, and announces the Quell.

" **In honour of the Fifth Quarter Quell, the amount of tributes representing each district will be randomly reaped from a huge bowl in the capitol, making a total of 24 tributes. In addition to this, any younger brother or sister of the tribute between the age of 8 and 18 may volunteer in the tribute's place. No other volunteers will be allowed."**

There will be a random amount of tributes from each district? Only siblings of reaped tributes will be able to volunteer? No other volunteers allowed? That means District 1 might not have any tributes, let alone careers, this year. Inwardly I groan, hoping for tributes.

The president smiles at the camera, as if she can sense my discomfort. She reads out how many tributes District 1 will have, and I hold my breath. Then she says three. I almost sag with relief, turning back to the people waiting for the names. 'The bowel will have the girl and boy names combined together'.

'Alright' I smile. 'Let's start'

 ** _Damon Brooks (District 1)_**

I grind my teeth together furiously, and curse quietly. Another 14 year old looks at me like i'm crazy. Well, sure, there's an extra tribute this year? But what's the chances of people, like me, who can actually use weapons? Not much.

Joe calls out the first tribute name, 'Hunter Hosement!' A girl makes her way to the stage, she looks strong, and I start to think that there might be hope. Then she stumbles slightly, and I realise she's scared. I roll my eyes at her acting. When she gets to the stage, she is asked what age she is. She then replies that she is 13.

A tribute who could possibly become a career, if she was older. I remember her from training. I shake my head in disgust at her young age, then watch Joe as he shakes her hand and turns to the bowl again. He takes out a slip, unfolds it and reads 'Karl Taras'.

I know Karl. He's 18, and very talented with weapons. But before I can think about anything else, a voice speaks up.

'I volunteer as tribute!'

Everybody turns to stare at the girl who dared to speak up, as she makes her way towards the stage, high fiving her friends along the way. Karl just watches in shock as his obnoxious sister takes to the stage instead of him.

'Awesome!' Joe says, grinning his head off. Huh, of course he'd be happy to have a volunteer. He probably wasn't expecting any this year, after the Quell volunteer rules. 'And your name is...'

'Valentyna Taras' she replies, a huge smirk on her face. 'I'm Karl's younger sister, and I'm fifteen. I couldn't let him get all the glory. It's just bad luck this is his last year, but it's not really my problem, is it? I'm out to win this.'

I stare at her in anger. She's just destroyed one of our best chances of winning, and all she's doing is humiliating him. She's just... Impossible.

'Right!' Joe smiles. 'Now onto our final tribute from District 1. Without further ado...' He fishes around in the bowl, then takes out a slip and reads 'Mark Brooks!'

I look round in disbelief. My brother? My brother who can't use weapons to save his life? In the literal meaning. I realise then what I can do.

'I volunteer as tribute!' I yell, bounding up to the stage, a smug look on my face. 'I'm Damon Brooks, and I am a career. Mark is my elder brother. Just you wait till the arena, District 1. I'll make you proud!

The audience whoops as Joe says 'Here we have it then! Our three tributes; Hunter Hosement, Valentyna Taras and Damon Brooks. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!' Joe signals us off the stage. As I come off I see Valentyna looking at me with a smirk. I think back to why I volunteered... I will kill her, if it's the last thing I do.


	4. Part Two - Chapter Two

_**Recap:**_

 _'I volunteer as tribute!' I yell, bounding up to the stage, a smug look on my face. 'I'm Damon Brooks, and I am a career. Mark is my elder brother. Just you wait till the arena, District One. I'll make you proud!_

 _The audience whoops as Joe says 'Here we have it then! Our three tributes; Hunter Hosement, Valentyna Taras and Damon Brooks. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!' Joe signals us off the stage. As I come off I see Valentyna looking at me with a smirk. I think back to why I volunteered... I will kill her, if it's the last thing I do._

 **Part Two - Before the Games - Valentyna Taras (District One) point of view throughout**

 **Chapter Two - The Room**

As we exit the stage, I can see Damon glaring at me. I know him... he used to train with Karl. He's also good with weapons. Oops, he may have wanted Karl to go into the games then. I smirk at him, and am about to draw a hand along my throat, as a indication of 'You're going to die...' When I stop.

And Groan. Loudly.

Because if I want become a career, i'll have to get him on my side. The other careers will be desperate to have him, especially in training. Karl told me that he's a natural. Therefore, I can't afford to get him on the wrong side of me. Which really annoys me. I don't like him. He's too snobbish, and I figure that if he got the chance in the arena, he'd stab me in the back. I resolve to keep a close eye on him.

Joe leads us to a room at the back, and I furrow my eyebrows, confused. This isn't in the plans! We should be getting on the train, shouldn't we?' I don't want detours.

'Why are we here?' I snap, irratedly. 'Aren't we supposed to be on our way to the Capitol by now?'

He smiles at me and Damon. 'We have a HUGE surprise for both of you!' He says, excited. 'Just you wait until you get inside that room!'

I begin to struggle against the Peacekeepers holding me, but they just grab tighter. I don't want to see whatever's in that room. I've had quite enough of surprises in my lifetime, thank you very much, to be wary. Like the time Karl flicked peas at me for amusement and, losing control, I flicked a knife at him. Fortunately, as I was 8 at the time, I didn't do much damage.

I brace myself as we are pushed inside.

I am suddenly enveloped in a hug from Mom. She looks at me proudly, and I can't help grinning. 'Well done!' She laughs. 'Your aunt is so mad right now... I've been wanting to show that we're better than them for years! Now we can do that thanks to you winning the games.'

I look down slightly, ashamed to even be thinking what i'm about to say. That I might not be able to win this, with Damon obviously after me. 'Bu-'

She cuts me off. 'Yes, yes. I know you want a word to express how delighted you are. You must be exploding inside with happiness!'

'But Mom-'

'Yes?' She looks at me eagerly.

I force a smile 'Nothing, I just wanted to say that myself!' I can't hurt her like that, so I lie. Three reasons for lying. One... she would kill me. Two... She would get Karl to beat me up. Three... I can't stand the disappointment that would be evident on her face.

As I begin to lie that I am confident that I will win, a hand shoves me from behind, and I trip over. I get up painfully, looking behind me at my brother and sister, my brother looking furious and my sister just plain scared.

'WHY THE HELL DID YOU VOLUNTEER?' Karl shouts, slapping me again. 'This was supposed to be my last year, and my chance to shine! Now i'll never be able to win. Once you're over eighteen you can't enter!'

I flinch away from him. 'It's a Quarter Quell' I reply. 'I had to. Honour, remember?'

He sighs, deflating slightly. 'Well, as you are my sister, I can tell you what to do.

'At the Chariots, you should wave a lot. Especially in the Chariots. And, if your stylist is rubbish, request a new one. You don't want to go out there looking like a bag of trash.

'In training, show off as many of your skills as possible. Ask the other Career districts to join you in an alliance. Don't let them ask you, they'll think you're weaker than them. You should become the leader. In career, aim for districts 2 and 4. Definately get Damon on your side. If you don't, he will be lethal.

'The interviews, you pick a style. I reckon you should go for either brutal, or sexy. Or both combined. Compliment the Capitol and the interviewer as much as possible. They'll love you.

'In the arena get to the Cornacopia before your allies do. Hold anyone attacking it off, and stop anyone trying to get to weapons. This way your allies will have to run to you. But never trust them. Don't trust anybody. This way you'll become victor. Put a wall up around your heart. With every kill you make, let it become stronger.'

He then looks at me directly in my eye. 'And change your name to something glitzier. Our district does this every year. Tell them you said the wrong name. Otherwise your name won't stick out. You'll be a nobody. You don't want to be ignored, do you? District 1 sticks out because of our unique names.'

'Diamond. Diamond Taras. Dia for short' I whisper. I've always fancied the name, but now I can actually have it.

I suppose to some people it would sound stupid. Even I hate some of the names District 1 tributes pick. Glimmer and Goldie are good examples. They use no imagination what-so-ever. Urgh. The only names I actually like ae the gem ones. Take Diamond for example.

He nods. 'Good. Flashy'. I feel a small spark of pride, but push it down. No room for emotions in these Games. Even if this isn't the games yet.

The peacekeepers enter with Damon and his family behind them. Huh, I hadn't realised he had even gone out the room. I mentally kick myself. I really must be more observant.

A peacekeeper tells them I have to go, along with Damon. I turn to leave but am surprised to feel arms wrap themselves around me.

'Come home alive' my sister says fiercely, her eyes burning straight into mine.

'I will' I reply, meaning it. But a flicker of doubt crosses my mind when as we leave the room.

'Oh' Karl calles after us and the Pacekeepers. 'Please tell the district escort that there has been a slight mix up with names, as a small joke. Her real name is Diamond Taras, Dia for short...'


	5. Part Two - Chapter Three

by **ophidiae**

Share

Share via Google+

Share via Email

Report Story

Send

Send to Friend

Share

Share via Google+

Share via Email

Report Story

We soon reach the district 1 train station. When we see the train, we gasp slightly. It is completely clean, and is powered by blue heat energy. This energy makes the train seem like it is floating in mid-air which... they can probably do without us seeing the blue anyway. I suppose they think it looks better with the energy. As always, they are right. My guess is that it looks better by a long shot, making the overall effect even more awe inspiring.

Joe grins at the look on our faces. 'In the Capitol everything must be clean, and flashy' he explains. Well, at least that explains the exterior. But when we enter, we stop, shocked and look round, seeing diamonds littering the wall and endless comforts. Not mentioning the plush cream sofa to die for in front of the TV. For some curious reason there is damson jam and bread on the table. Wonder where they thought that one up from?

My question is answered just as soon as I think of it. Joe smiles happily at me while he says 'The Diamonds on the wall are for you, Dia.'

I wince as he says my supposed 'name'. It doesn't feel right. I guess that is understandable, although I do wish that i'd had a bit more time to choose it. Then I frown, confused. 'Where's Hunter?' I ask. She wasn't with us when we went to the rooms, and I can't see anything in here that looks like 'hunt'.

'Oh, don't worry,' Joe dismisses my worries. 'She'll be here soon. It's just that she doesn't have any family. Besides, the hoses by the fire extingusher represent her. We decided to use her surname, Hosement. She doesn't deserve anything special; she didn't volunteer now, did she?' He then leaves the room, for who knows what reason.

I frown slightly. I suppose that is fair. After all, she had to try hard to pretend she wasn't scared... and still failed. Me and Damon are the Careers here.

Wait a minute... Damon. His name does not sound like a usual district 1 name. I lean into him slightly. Unsurprisingly, he recoils. I grind my teeth together. I actually can't wait to kill him in the arena. But for now...

'Why haven't you changed your name?' I whisper to him. He smirks.

'Well...' he replies. 'To start with, they'd suspect. Then there is the fact that I hate the usual District 1 names. They're all so stupid. Like the one you've chosen, Diamond. The other districts won't take you at all seriously now.

I open my mouth hotly, preparing to object, but he goes on. 'And of course my mother named me Damon. If I won by a fake name she'd kill me. So there's your answer.'

I am just about to reply when Joe comes back in. 'It's time to meet your mentors!' He says, sounding exactly like a high pitched bird. 'Yours, Dia, is Kiere Hurtone. As for you, Damon... you have Rald Bergress.' I laugh slightly at this, and he struggles to say anything. You see, Rald was the victor of the last games. He went slightly... bonkers, and tried to eat the other tibutes. At this rate, I might not even have to deal with Damon in the arena!

Our mentors shake our hands before leaving. Joe turns to us again, and tweets in his Capitol accent 'the next thing on our agenda is to review the other tributes from their reapings!'

He tosses us notepads. 'I'd like you to take notes' he explains. I groan. I absolutely hate taking notes. Damon smirks at me. Of course he'd know, from Karl. Joe glances sharply at me.

'Don't groan like that, Dia. It will help you. I'd like you both to record who the tributes that would make possible careers are, and which District they are. I'd also like you to note which tributes seem weaker. Those tributes will be sure kills in the Arena. Any in-between tributes you can put down in a list. They might be weaker, or more lethal than they look. Dia, please turn on the TV. As District 1 is the closest district to the Capitol, we don't have much time before we arrive.'

I walk over and switch it on. It flashes up with the Capitols anthem, then District 2 appears. Joe nods at us. 'Get ready' he says. 'There won't be any breaks between the reapings'. I sit down with my pen poised over the paper. I watch as the reaping progresses, then make some notes.

 _ **District 2**_ _\- 3 tributes_

 _Tribute_ 1

 _Kierlan North_

 _Boy_

 _17_

 _Looks Horrified, Visibly trembling and terrified._

 _Weakling - To be taken out near the beginning if possible._

 _Tribute 2_

 _Damon-Lee Knight_

 _Boy_

 _15_

 _Looks Angered, petrified, Dumb founded_

 _Spins some story about a sister who died in the games._

 _Possible Career._

 _Tribute 3_

 _Neleesha Westwood_

 _Girl_

 _15_

 _Looks Dramatic, Brave._

 _Possible Career._

 _ **District 3**_ _\- 1 tribute_

 _Tribute 1_

 _Dante Benzikinte_

 _Boy_

 _15_

 _Looks shocked but calm_

 _Not a threat_

 _ **District4**_ _\- 2 tributes_

 _Tribute 1_

 _Willa Glasnost_

 _Girl_

 _8_

 _Looks determined, volunteers for elder disabled sister_

 _Minor threat_

 _Tribute 2_

 _Blaze Summers_

 _Girl_

 _18_

 _Looks strong, gives slight grin when reaped_

 _Ideal Career._

 _ **District 5**_ _\- 3 tributes_

 _Tribute 1_

 _Clancey Decimus_

 _Boy_

 _12_

 _Looks crazy, talks to thin air._

 _Weakling, take out at beginning of the games._

 _Tribute 2_

 _Rosabelle Greene_

 _Girl_

 _15_

 _Looks shocked, angry, sly._

 _Possible Career, although looks untrustworthy._

 _Huge threat._

 _Tribute 3_

 _Lee Markson_

 _Boy_

 _10_

 _Looks untrustworthy, merciless, bloody, insane._

 _is happy to be reaped_

 _Very big threat - take down soon as possible._

 _ **District 6**_ _\- 2 tributes_

 _Tribute 1_

 _May Brooks_

 _Girl_

 _16_

 _Looks Astounded. Afraid to step forward._

 _Not a threat_

 _Tribute 2_

 _Clarissa Jewel_

 _Girl_

 _15_

 _At reaping bows her head and goes for it._

 _Not a threat_

 _ **District 7**_ _\- 1 tribute_

 _Tribute 1_

 _Ivy Lane_

 _Girl_

 _17_

 _Looks shocked and fearful_

 _Not a threat_

 _ **District 8**_ _\- 4 tributes._

I pause a moment. Did I hear right? Four tributes? I sneek a peek over Damon's shoulder. He's written the same. I shake my head in disgust. Trust one of the poorer districts to mess up the numbers. I then continue writing.

 _Tribute 1_

 _Poppy Bailey_

 _Girl_

 _14_

 _Looks shocked._

 _Not a threat_

 _Tribute 2_

 _Mia Elgarven_

 _Girl_

 _12_

 _Looks crazy, goes mad_

 _mild threat_

 _Tribute 3_

 _Pritt Diver_

 _Boy_

 _9_

 _Looks determined, volunteers for elder brother._

 _Not a threat_

 _Tribute 4_

 _Rose Daltroy_

 _Girl_

 _15_

 _Looks stunned, shaky, afraid, upset_

 _Weakling_

 _ **District 9**_ _\- 1 tribute_

 _Tribute 1_

 _Clarissa Marigold_

 _Girl_

 _16_

 _At reaping - Hysterical sobbing, hyperventilating, dramatic_

 _Minor threat- Could be acting_

 _ **District 10**_ _\- 1 tribute_

 _Tribute 1_

 _Troy Thorstone_

 _Boy_

 _17_

 _At reaping grins wildly and cheers._

 _Potential to be a career_

 _ **District 11**_ _\- 2 tributes_

 _Tribute 1_

 _Easton Pierce_

 _Boy_

 _16, nearly 17, birthday due in arena_

 _Reaction at reaping - Casual, not excited, not sad._

 _May or may not be a threat_

 _Tribute 2_

 _Asher Gillard_

 _Boy_

 _14_

 _Looks like he is in his own word, overlooked_

 _Not a threat_

 _ **District 12**_ _\- 1 tribute_

 _Tribute 1_

 _Gwendolyn Williams_

 _Girl_

 _13_

 _Looks tearful and scared_

 _Nervous of the crowd_

 _Weakling_

I finish my list off with a flourish. 'Is that all the tributes?' I ask Joe. He shakes his head and looks at the door. I also glance over and freeze. Hunter is standing there.

'Hey Hunter' I say with a fake smile. She just stands there, looking at me. After about a minute she turns and walks down the train corridor.

I look thoughtfully at my list, and add a single shorter last entry.

 _District 1_

 _Hunter Hosement_

 _Girl_

 _Get more infomation on her before arena..._


	6. Part Two - Chapter Four

**Arrival**

A few hours after the reapings end, I relax in my bedroom on the train. I have changed into a cute mid-length red dress and tights, ready for our arrival in the Capitol. Our train will be in first, meaning that the Capitol citizens will likely be ecstatic to see us. One of the benefits of being the closest district to the Capitol. All we have to do is make a good impression.

I make my way out of the room. I can see Hunter standing by the window, looking out. She looks awed, but when she sees my reflection, she scowls. Quickly she brushes past me, going into her room.

My lip curls into a sneer. Obviously she is scared of me. That must be the reason that she won't make eye contact. I relish the thought of killing her in the Arena. I know one thing for certain- that she most definately is not a career. Remembering that she was gawping at something outside, I move over to the window.

What I see out of it makes me gasp. The Capitol is in the distance, and even from here I can make out elegant buildings, advanced technology and flashing neon lights. It looks even more stunning than the photos at the reapings show. Excitedly I rush down the corridor to the back room, which is completely made out of glass. All the better to be seen.

Upon arrival at the back room I grind my teeth, annoyed. Damon smirks at me, obviously having had the same idea.

'You should stop grinding your teeth like that' he says smugly. 'We wouldn't want your teeth to be uneven before the Chariots and Interviews now, would we?'

His sarcasm is obvious, and I want to hit him. Except I can't. Because of the stupid rule that states 'No tribute may harm another tribute before the arena.' Come on. Seriously?

He grins. 'I can see you remembering the rule about hurting the other tributes. Wise move... Girl'.

He didn't even call me my name, real or fake. He might as well just be knocking me off his list completely. I look at him, trying to contain my anger, and reply 'We'd better get ready. We're nearly there.'

Without looking at each-other we sit side by side on the couch. We are now going though a tunnel. A very long tunnel. In fact... a tunnel that we have been going through for the last 5 minutes. We must be underground.

As I am about to mention this, the tunnel suddenly starts to rapidly incline, and I shift nervously. I have heard about this part of the journey; we can't be much more than 3-4 minutes away from the Capitol station now. I then realise that I left my tribute token at home. I groan, mentally slapping myself. Nothing to be done about it now, I suppose.

Suddenly, the train starts to slow, and I can see light at the end of the tunnel. I tense slightly as it draws closer, then yet closer still. Now I can make out a hustle of people milling around. Waiting around for _our_ arrival, as if we are people of importance. Which... I suppose we are.

The train grinds to a halt with a piercing screech, and I wince, chiding myself as I do so. I plaster a smile of great happiness on my face, and grin out of the window, waving at the Capitol citizens, who are going balistic. With any luck, some will be sponsors. Then we'll see how many of the other tributes ignore us, if any at all.

Hunter, Damon and I move towards the door of the train in quick succession. I smile as it slides open, and step out purposely. As I am swallowed up by the Capitol admirers, I am only thinking of one thing.

 _Sponsors._


End file.
